1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to earthquake resistant reinforcement of a building having a frame structure and it particularly relates to an earthquake resistant reinforcement for a building of relatively low story.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japan geographically situates in earthquake prone areas and frequently suffered from disastrous earthquakes historically in various districts of the country. Particularly, it has been said that the present age is going to enter the period of crustal movement and the possibility of seismic disaster has been increased.
Number of existent buildings in Japan amounts to 23,000,000 or more including many residential buildings not addressing to earthquake resistance or those aged residences likely to suffer from damages.
Further, most of such residences have wooden framework structures, and are not sufficient for earthquake resistance and, accordingly, require earthquake resistant reinforcement.
However, actual progress of adopting the earthquake resistant reinforcement is very slow and, while there are 15,000,000 or more residences requiring such earthquake resistant reinforcement in Japan, countermeasures therefor have not been advanced at present.